


wild and fluorescent, come home to my heart

by pvnkflamingo



Series: alfa centauri/drums phylosophy [6]
Category: Alfa Centauri, Original Work
Genre: Alfa Centauri - Freeform, Drums Philosophy, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: • because ours are the moments we play in the dark •
Relationships: Júlio Rojas-Fuentes/Matheus Gilaberte
Series: alfa centauri/drums phylosophy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498502





	wild and fluorescent, come home to my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).



> Esta ceninha é dedicada ao meu principezinho dos girassóis, que ama esses bichinhos tanto quanto eu 💙💛 Eu te amo tanto, meu Arthur 💙💛
> 
> Júlio experimenta, mais uma vez, as garras do ciúme. 
> 
> [Título: trecho de "Supercut", de Lorde]

Júlio colocou o celular de lado, levemente emburrado. Não queria sentir-se assim. Não havia motivo para aquele sentimento em especial se sobressair dentre todos os outros - o amor que sentia toda vez que escutava a risada de Matheus, a felicidade de mais um dia ao lado dele, a certeza de que viveriam milhares de dias ainda daquele jeito, juntos - mas, mesmo assim, era o ciúme que tomava sua cabeça, fervia seu sangue e o deixava enjoado, mais uma vez. Da última, teve medo de ter danificado irreversivelmente algo delicado e precioso, sabendo que Matheus apenas se fecharia mais em suas próprias emoções, e não faria nada sobre absolutamente nenhuma delas. Não tinha tanta experiência com namoros, e frequentemente se sentia inseguro de apontar algo que fosse considerado infantil ou imaturo; não queria ser o _bebezinho_ a vida toda, principalmente diante do namorado. Queria falar com Matheus, explicar o que sentia e tentar chegar a algum meio termo, para que não se sentisse magoado e deixado de lado toda vez que o guitarrista flertava com outras pessoas, mas temia chatear o namorado. Sentia ciúmes e não sabia o que fazer sobre. 

"Ei, amor. Está quieto" disse Matheus, suavemente - a voz suave reservada para tardes calmas e preguiçosas, com o gato dormindo sobre a cadeira para pegar o único feixe de sol que passava pela cortina. 

Júlio olhou para o namorado e sorriu, beijando os lábios entreabertos rapidamente, e puxando-o para mais perto. "Achei que tivesse pegado no sono, amor" explicou, entrelaçando seus dedos com os do guitarrista. "Estava pensando bobagem".

"Tipo o quê?" perguntou o mais velho, diretamente; Júlio hesitou por alguns segundos e olhou para a frente, sabendo-se incapaz de confessar aquilo olhando para o namorado. 

"Tipo você sentir falta de sair com outras pessoas. Se eu sou um bom namorado. Se eu ter ciúmes de você é algo que te deixa desconfortável" admitiu, de uma vez, com o mesmo tom de voz leve. "Esse tipo de bobagem." 

Matheus então se afastou minimamente, para ver melhor para o rosto do mais jovem; Júlio já se arrependia de ter quebrado aquele momento tão tranquilo e feliz. "Ju, olha pra mim" pediu, sério, sem qualquer emoção na voz. "Você é o melhor namorado do mundo, porque é o namorado que eu quero. E sei lá, eu não entendo bem ciúmes, mas não fico… bravo ou chateado com você por isso. Tá tudo bem. Eu só quero que a gente esteja bem, e tô cem por cento com você." 

O baterista olhou para o namorado e concordou com a cabeça, devagar. Aquela conversa não levaria embora definitivamente seus medos, mas as palavras de Matheus, a voz de Matheus, os olhos esverdeados, aliviavam o aperto em seu coração. Levavam embora a sensação de perda iminente. Traziam-lhe de volta para aquela realidade tão doméstica e simples - ele amava e queria o namorado, o namorado o amava e queria de volta - e já sentia-se mais presente e vivo, _ali_ , totalmente, naquele quarto que agora também era um pouco seu. "Eu te amo, Theus" sussurrou Júlio, aproximando seu rosto do rosto do guitarrista. "Estamos bem. E vamos continuar bem, eu sei." 

"Eu não vou pra lugar nenhum, prometo. Não sem você" tranquilizou o mais velho, colocando os braços sobre os ombros do namorado. "Eu te amo" sussurrou de volta. "Eu sei que não sou o melhor nam…" começou o mais velho, sendo interrompido por um beijo longo o suficiente para que ambos relaxassem nos braços um do outro, e qualquer sentimento ruim se dissolvesse entre os dois. 

"Você é o melhor, Theus. O melhor pra mim. Sempre vai ser" afirmou Júlio, sem se afastar nenhum centímetro. 

"Eu sei que não sou… eu faço muita besteira, Ju. Eu fico te magoando… não é a toa que a Amélia desconfia tanto de mim" declarou Matheus, procurando os olhos do namorado. "Eu tenho que cuidar melhor de você." 

"A Amy… Ela gosta de você, ela sabe que você me faz bem. É só o jeito dela. De se preocupar comigo" suspirou Júlio. "Não quero que se afaste de todo mundo só porque eu tenho ciúmes. Não quero ser esse tipo de namorado."

"Não vou me afastar. A gente vai encontrar um jeito junto, não é o que você sempre me diz?" perguntou o mais velho, sorrindo. 

"Ok" concordou Júlio, sorrindo de volta - o sorriso do namorado era contagioso. "Desculpa ficar com ciúmes e querer ser o único gostoso da sua vida" brincou, acariciando os cabelos escuros e lisos com os dedos.

"Você pode não ser o único, mas é o melhor de todos" afirmou Matheus, aproximando seus corpos até que sentissem a pulsação um do outro. "Não duvide disso por nenhum segundo".

O beijo que ambos queriam aconteceu, como tantos outros, e já eram tomados pelo calor familiar de querer demais um ao outro. Não perceberam a saída do gato, perseguindo o som de comida sendo preparada na cozinha; também não perceberam quando Victor fechou a porta do quarto para garantir não apenas a privacidade dos dois, mas também aquele momento raro de paz do resto da casa, que já era tão precária e incomum com tantos habitantes. Apenas percebiam a pele já tão conhecida, o ritmo familiar dos dois e tudo o que amavam um no outro, pela milésima vez, pela primeira vez novamente, vivendo aquele momento como se nenhum outro jamais tivesse existido.


End file.
